Promises are Forever
by bubblycrystal
Summary: I placed my flowers on the ground, scooped up my dress, turned around, and walked out of the chapel. I couldn't go back – not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was perfect, my makeup was perfect, and my gown looked incredible. So why wasn't I happy? This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but everything about today felt completely wrong.

"Clare?"

"Yeah?" I questioned as I turned my head toward Alli.

"Are you okay?" her expression was full of worry. I must have really looked upset.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't tell her how I thought that this didn't seem right. She was so excited to help me plan my wedding. I didn't want her to worry about me. I was going to be fine. Everyone has nerves, right?

"Just nerves, Alli. I'll be fine," I said with a reassuring smile. Truth is I wasn't sure if I was going to be fine. Part of me wanted to walk out right then, but part of me wanted to marry the man I'd fallen in love with six years ago.

"Oh! Well everyone's nervous, Clare. They say that if you're not nervous, then you're not with the right person," she chirped.

"I know that Alli, but what if Eli decides he doesn't want to be with me," I paused for a second then hesitantly continued, "a-again?" Alli walked over and stood next to me, looking at me by use of the mirror. She began to place my veil on my head before she spoke.

"Clare, you know he never stopped loving you, right? He was your first real boyfriend. He wanted you to experience something else. Someone different. He didn't want to hold you back if you two weren't truly meant to be together." I looked down at my hands and noticed that I was fiddling with my engagement ring absentmindedly. Alli hugged my shoulders.

"Thanks, Alli," I smiled, though faint, it was still a smile. I chewed on my bottom lip while thoughts raced through my head. When we weren't together, I fell apart. I hardly ate, I never went out of my way to talk to anyone, my grades completely slipped, and it wasn't until we had broken up that I had realized how dependent on him I was.

It was the worst year of my life. I wanted to die. I wanted to put him through the same pain that he had put inside of me. If he wasn't in my life, then I saw no reason to live. But I could never go through with it because in my head, there was always that chance that we would finally be together again. Both Alli and Adam knew that we loved each other still, and they made up some arrangement to get us back together, and it worked. One year later, Eli proposed. To this day, I never told him about how I wanted to kill myself. We hardly spoke about what happened when we were broken up, but sometimes, I really wanted to.

Our relationship wasn't the same after we got back together than it was before we broke up. I always felt like Eli was hiding something from me, but I never knew how to confront him about it. Should I have?

I snapped out of my trance to Alli calling my name to tell me there was thirty minutes left until 'showtime', as she liked to call it. I walked over to the window and noticed a familiar sight: my parents bickering. Of course they would even bicker on my wedding day. My mom never got over her dislike for Eli, so that's most likely what their argument is about. I walked into the bathroom, looked at myself in the mirror, and closed my eyes, trying not to cry. They had hardly seen each other the past five years. Could they really not keep it together for just one day?

Then I began to think about me and Eli. Would we end up this way? I came to terms with the fact that my parents divorced, but I still held to my belief that divorce was wrong. But you never know what's going to happen, and I think that's what I hated most about committing myself to Eli. How was I to know if we'd last?

I couldn't keep the thoughts away.

I'd still held onto my virginity until today._ Did he wait for me? Did he actually want to marry me, or did he feel obligated to? Did he see a forever with me?_

Alli squealed from the main room, "Clare! Fifteen more minutes! Please come out here so I can make sure that you're perfect!"

I didn't move. I didn't want to. The next thing I knew, Alli came over and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Clare! What's wrong!" she panicked. She rushed over to me trying to make eye contact with me while trying to comfort me at the same time.

"I told you, Alli. Nerves," I snapped at her. The tone of my voice made Alli step back from me.

"You know, Clare, no one is making you do this. If you don't want to marry him, you don't have to."

"But I do want to marry him. That's the problem."

"..I'm not following. If you want to marry him, then why are you staring at yourself in the mirror, crying?"

I walked out of the bathroom and over to the window, and pulled back the blind. My parents were still bickering. "W-what if we end up like them, Alli? Nothing is forever, and he already left me once. I don't think I could handle him breaking my heart again," I said sadly.

"Look, I know everyone's told you this, but you and Eli aren't your parents. What you have is rare and everyone believes you'll last, even if you don't. I see the way he looks at you, Clare, and that in itself makes me speechless. He truly deeply loves you, and he never wants to lose you again," she said softly.

I took a deep breath. Maybe Alli was right. Maybe I am being over paranoid. I loved Eli, and I know Eli loved me, too, but I couldn't get over the fact that Eli and I had changed, and I'm not sure if it was for the better. He no longer was as cheesy as he used to be. He no longer joked about "taking" me. Something was different.

I took my position in the hallway of the chapel, at the end of the line. I turned around to look for my dad, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Tears stung the corners of my eyes, and I blinked ferociously trying to push them back. Soon, it was Alli's turn to walk. I watched her turn the corner and make her way into the chapel where everyone was waiting. I took a deep breath and took a step forward, but stopped. My breathing became erratic, and I couldn't see straight. My mind was telling me to move forward, but my body wouldn't let me. I turned around and stared at the doors that led outside, but turned around to face the chapel again.

I couldn't do it.

I placed my flowers on the ground, scooped up my dress, turned around, and walked out of the chapel. As I was walking down the steps, tears began to cloud my vision, but I didn't stop walking. I couldn't stop. Not now. I didn't care that I still had my wedding dress on or that people were giving strange looks. What was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, wasn't. I couldn't go back – not anymore.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Please review and let me know so that I know people want me to continue and that this wasn't an epic fail. It sounded like a good idea in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, am I supposed to be saying that I don't own Degrassi? Cause I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.. Or be giving promos that make the fan base's hearts die.. Just saying.**

**Also, sorry for late updating, but I'm not going to sit here and go into detail. Let's just say that the year of 2011 hasn't been too awesome for my family so far.**

**Also! The first half of this chapter overlaps with the first chapter. It's kind of like 'meanwhile...' type thing. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I sat in my room bored out of my mind, and Adam wouldn't let me leave in order to 'make sure I didn't see Clare'. There was only so much a man had to do to get ready on his wedding day: shave, shower/deodorize, get dressed, and TADAAA! All done.

I went and sat next to the window that overlooked the parking lot watching as all the guests arrive, and soon I heard a soft knock on the door. A small smile crept up on my face as I got up to open the door, fully knowing who stood on the other side.

"Glad you could finally show up," I smirked.

"Hey. You try to get here last minute, _from Africa,_ for your little sister's wedding," she stated. "I've been flying for almost 24 hours to get here, so it's not as if I did it on purpose." She grabbed the clothes bag I had placed on a chair and quickly unzipped it revealing her bridesmaid dress that Alli helped me get for her. "Bathroom?" she quickly asked, and I pointed to the slightly ajar door next to the entryway, and she went inside to get changed. I had never officially met Darcy before, but I had talked to her over Skype with Clare, so I sort of knew her. Alli helped me with arranging for her to get here by telling Clare that she needed to talk to Darcy privately about bachelorette party stuff, which was true, but not the entire truth, clearly.

Suddenly, CeCe burst through the door letting us know that there were 15 minutes until the ceremony. She turned to look at me and immediately started crying the hardest I'd seen her cry since Julia died.

"Moooommmmmmmmmmm," I whined, "please don't make a scene. It's not like I'll never see you again!"

"I know, baby boy, but I'm just so happy that you're finally marrying Clare! Don't you realize I've been waiting years for this day?"

"Years?" Darcy cut in as she stepped out of the bathroom. "They've only been engaged for a year and a half. How does that equate to years?"

Confused upon hearing the unfamiliar female voice, CeCe abruptly stopped crying to turn and face Darcy, eyeing her up and down, and then turned back to me. "Why isn't she in Clare's room?"

"Mom, this is Darcy, Clare's sister. This was the surprise I told you about? Clare doesn't know she's here." I can't believe my mother forgot. She helped me pay to fly Darcy here.

"Well, honey, don't you think she should surprise Clare in her room? She could probably use a sister. And I seem to remember Clare talking about not wanting an uneven wedding, hence why only the maid of honor and best man," my mother pointed out.

"Oh we've got it all figured out, Mrs. Goldsworthy," Darcy said with a smile.

"Okay then," CeCe stated slightly hesitant. She then looked at her watch. "OH! It's time! Let's go!"

We rushed over to the sanctuary and took our places at the front. Darcy, Adam, Peter and I talked amongst ourselves until the processional music started up, and Alli appeared at the doorway with the largest smile on her face. As soon as she took her place at the altar, the wedding march music began, but Clare wasn't at the entrance.

The music repeated and Clare still wasn't there, so Alli excused herself to go back down the aisle to find Clare.

"ELI!" I heard her yell from the back. I ran back to where she was, and stared at the flowers on the floor and my mouth slightly ajar.

"Where is she?" I whispered.

"I-I don't know! She mentioned something about doubts, but," she trailed off.

"Wait, did you know about this?" I yelled at Alli, and as soon as I did, I immediately regretted it. Of course Alli wouldn't have known about it. Leaving someone at the altar is a last minute decision. Alli stared at me with tears in her eyes.

"She saw her parents fighting, but she was here when I started my walk. She... she was afraid you'd leave her again." By this point, tears were streaming down her face, but I didn't care. I just wanted to find Clare. I knew she was scared, but I never thought she would leave me at the altar.

Come to think of it, I didn't see her parents in the sanctuary either. Did they seriously leave her wedding?

Soon, I could hear whispers from everyone invited behind me, and a huge wave of guilt washed over me. Clare leaving me at the altar was _my _fault. It had to be. Her parents hated me. Why else would she have left? I stopped staring at Alli holding the flowers on the ground and bolted out the door. I looked to my left and didn't see Clare, but as I turned my head to the right, I saw Clare sitting on a bench at the park across the street.

"Clare!" I yelled as loud as I could, but she didn't budge. Upon closer look, I noticed she was talking to someone who looked to be comforting her. As I approached her, I could overhear their conversation. Part of me wished I hadn't, but a large part of me was glad that I did.

But, why couldn't she talk to me about this?

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's short and a little rough, but I'm not feeling too great and felt that I needed to give you guys an update. I haven't forgotten about Unforgettable Memories either, but I needed to work on something a little lighter.**

**Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ: So, Mollie (the author) wanted me (her boyfriend) to let you know that she's very sorry about not updating. She's been in the hospital since the night of Jan 21****st**** from having up to three anxiety attacks a day and not being able to hold anything down. She's getting better, slowly but surely, but they still don't entirely understand why even when she's not having an attack that she can't keep much of anything down, and until she can, she's not allowed to be discharged. This was already started on her computer, and she begged me to update it for you guys, even though it isn't complete, so that you have at least something.**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

As I left the church, I walked across the street to the park and sat on a bench, slipped off my shoes, and pulled my knees up to my chest, crying my heart out. I couldn't do this to myself. Who's to say that Eli and I will last? Nothing lasts forever, and I just want a forever with Eli. It's all I've ever wanted ever since I first laid eyes on him. Why put myself through all of this if I'll never have that forever?

"Clare?" I heard a quiet voice come up beside me. I looked to my left and couldn't believe my eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked bitterly.

"It's the park, Clare. Public grounds? I think the better question is, why are you in the park bawling your eyes out in a wedding dress?"

I looked down at my knees. I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to tell my life to someone I hadn't seen, let alone spoken to since high school.

"Clare? I'm not going to judge you. I feel bad about what happened between us. Please?"

"What do you want me to say? I left Eli at the altar? Because that's exactly what I just did. I hate myself for it, but I can't marry someone who is just going to leave me."

"How do you know he's going to leave you?" she asked. I couldn't believe it. She actually seemed like she cared. I loosened my grip on my legs and opened my mouth to respond when all of a sudden, I heard Eli yell my name from across the street. I shut my eyes, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to keep flowing. I couldn't face him. Not now. Not after what I just did. The very thought of it made me break down crying.

"He's already left me once, Jenna. Three years later, and we still never talked about what happened during that time. He... he doesn't know how much of a wreck I was and he doesn't know that I failed my first year of college. And on top of that I don't even know if he slept with – let alone saw – anyone else during that time," I choked the words out between sobs. For the first time in a very long time, I felt defeated and helpless.

"If you weren't together," she paused, "I don't entirely see why it's an issue? I'm sorry if it seems harsh, but I just don't see why it would bother you if you weren't even together."

I pursed my lips together. I knew there were other things bothering me, but I didn't want to talk about them.

"C'mon Clare. Might as well tell me. Besides, who am I going to tell?" She gave me a look that said you-know-I'm-right. And I know she is. No one really talks to her anymore. It was almost as if she had dropped off the radar. Hell, I didn't even know that she lived in Toronto, let alone if she were still with KC.

"It's just... I... Things weren't the same afterward. It was if he had some big secret. Or maybe it was guilt. All I know is that things just weren't the same – WE weren't the same. And I tried so hard to push those feelings aside, and I thought I had pushed it all past me, but today... I just... I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't lie to myself anymore that the man I fell in love with my sophomore year of high school wasn't the same man I was marrying."

"Clare," she paused, looking as if she were trying to find the right words to say, "Eli's the same person, he's just matured. Did you ever try talking to him about it?"

I didn't answer, but instead looked down at the ground. I had never tried merely because I could never find the courage to. I wanted to, but the time never seemed right. Or perhaps I was afraid. Then, there's the fact that he never once brought it up with me either. All I know is that there was a part of Eli that I didn't know, and it killed me inside. Secretly, I was hoping that it was killing him, too.

"Clare..." I heard Eli's voice from behind, barely audible. I turned my head around to look at him, and his eyes were filled with heartbreak.

* * *

**I don't know what I'm supposed to write here? Mollie told me to say "Review". She has her phone on her, so she is able to read what you guys write, and I'm sure she'd love to hear from you guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Kyle (boyfriend) again. So Mollie doesn't know that I'm updating this but I hope it'll be a nice surprise for everyone? She's been working on this the past few days since there's not much she can do. She's still in the hospital but she's getting a lot better. She didn't have an anxiety attack at all today but she still was pretty queasy when she ate. I think a good portion of it is nerves though since she's been getting sick after eating lately. But if all goes well she should be able to come home within the next week!**

**Eli's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Clare pouring her heart out to someone that stabbed her in the back years ago, yet she couldn't muster up the courage to talk to me about this when we were broken up?

"Clare..." I barely spoke above a whisper, but she must have heard me because instantly, her head whipped around to look at me. Her face was splotchy red and her makeup was smeared. The day that was supposed to be her fairytale, and she was spending it crying over something we should have discussed before we even got back together.

"DYLAN! Stop putting sand down Brady's pants!" Jenna yelled. "Sorry Clare, I got to go. I hope everything works out for you," she stated while hugging the top of Clare's shoulders before running off to scold her son.

Since Jenna had left the bench, I quickly occupied the space next to Clare, trying to get her to look in my eyes, but she didn't want to. She'd constantly tried to move her face away from his until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Eli! Eli stop!" she shrieked as she looked at me, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't do this. Not anymore. I'm sorry." And with that, she got up and began to walk away from the bench, but I wasn't about to let her walk away that easily.

"Clare!" I yelled at her, while keeping myself on the bench. I wasn't going to chase after her because I know that she'd give in, and I was right. She abruptly stopped walking and turned around with tears streaming down her face.

"What Eli? What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" Clare spoke with so much venom in her voice that it startled me. I'd never seen her this way before.

"Hey, you have no right to be mad at me right now. If anything, I should be mad at you for making me look like a fool in front of everyone!"

"Oh please. You'll move on. You _always_ do," she spat and turned on her heel, and continued walking away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" I hated yelling at Clare. It was such a rare occurrence when I did, but she's making this extremely difficult for me right now. I know there's more to the story than what she told Jenna. There has to be.

She yelled right back, without turning around, "Figure it out, Goldsworthy!"

There had to be some way to make her stop. I wasn't going to let Clare go again. I couldn't. She had no idea what it was like for me when we were apart. I knew I wasn't the same when we got back together, but I thought we were stronger than ever. I guess I was wrong. When I looked back in her direction, she had made it far enough that I'd have to run to catch up to her.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I got off the bench and ran in Clare's direction, but not calling after her seeing as I didn't want her to run away. When I caught up to her I pulled on her arm to turn her around to face me. When she turned around, she didn't look at me, but looked at the ground instead.

"What," she said as more of a statement than a question.

"Can we talk? Please?" Clare looked up at me briefly, and I could have sworn I saw a hint of hope in them.

"I guess," she spoke quietly. We walked back over to the bench and sat down, her on the right. She folded her hands into her lap and began to fiddle with her engagement ring while looking out at the kids playing on the playground. I looked down at her hands and faintly smiled at the fact that she hadn't taken off her ring.

"I'm not hiding anything, Clare," I softly stated.

She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "I never said you were?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I heard what you told Jenna."

"...Oh."

"Clare, why did you think you couldn't talk to me about any of this? You know I would be honest with you."

"I don't know... I'm afraid of what you'd say. I wasn't sure if I'd want to hear it," she looked down at her hands, still twisting the ring around her finger. She looked as if she were contemplating something, and took a deep breath and held it before blurting out, "Did you sleep with anyone when we were apart?"

I couldn't help but smirk at her. Is this what she was really afraid of?

"Don't laugh at me, Eli. I'm serious. I need to know the truth. Did you or did you not sleep with anyone after you broke up with me? ... Or before you broke up with me?"

"Clare, I couldn't even get you out of my mind. I even talked to Alli trying to figure out how you were holding up, but of course, she hated me for breaking her best friend's heart. She even told me that she hoped a pack of rabid wolves drag me off and eat me alive. But eventually I got her to listen to why I did it, and even though she still hated me, she understood. I wanted you to experience someone other than me. I was the only real boyfriend you had and I felt you should experience something new. I told myself that I wasn't going to move on until you did."

Clare sat there, not saying a word. Her bottom lip began to quiver, and she looked up at me like she were about to burst into tears, again. "S-so, you never stopped loving me? You did it _because_ you loved me?"

"Love, Clare. I never stopped loving you, and I've never loved you any less. The 'change' you feel is like you said, guilt. I hate what I did to you, and yes, I do know everything – Alli kept me updated. None of it made me love you any less."

Clare faintly smiled at my words, which made me feel a lot better, but her expression quickly changed back to sadness. I wanted, no. I needed to know what was going on in her mind. I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" I asked her, knowing that she'd probably just say no. Only, I wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Can you promise me something?" she quietly asked while looking back at the playground. I smirked at how nervous she was. I gestured for her to continue.

"Promise me that you'll never break my heart again. Please? And you have to promise. I can't marry you if you don't promise me that. A promise is forever, and I can't be with you if I'm going to have to go through another divorce. Watching my parents go through it was hard enough." She looked up at me as if her eyes were pleading me to promise her something that I never plan on doing. Her eyes had tears in them, and even though I hate seeing her cry, she's never looked more beautiful to me than she does right now. I couldn't help myself with what I did next.

Instead of answering her with words, I answered her in actions. I quickly cupped her face and pulled her in, crushing her lips over mine. I kissed her with every ounce of passion I had.

"I could never stop loving you, Clare. Will you promise me something?" I said as soon as we broke apart, still cupping her face while my thumb brushed against her cheek. "Promise me you won't walk away this time?"

"I promise," and I kissed her again, but chastely.

"We should probably get back to the church," I smirked. "There's no telling what Adam and Alli are doing in there to make it so no one leaves until we come back." Clare laughed and agreed. We stood up and began walking back towards the church.

But then, Clare froze. "I can't, Eli."

**So that's all she has written for this chapter. Please review? You all should have seen how her eyes lit up with the reviews you guys left for the last chapter. I haven't seen her smile like that in weeks and she got a good laugh out of how some people were thanking me for updating for her. Reviews would be something awesome for her to wake up to in the morning :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Kyle again! So an update on Mollie? Well she's still in the hospital. They had to insert a feeding tube because she wouldn't eat. She's lost a ton of weight and the doctor's said her body would begin to shut down if she didn't get nutrients. She's not upset but instead thinks it's hilarious that she has a tube coming out of her belly button. I hate seeing her like this. Out of the eight years I've known her I've never seen her so miserable. Fun fact? I've loved her all eight years but she hardly knew I existed until four years ago :)**

**Eli's POV**

"I can't, Eli." Clare had stopped walking on the way back towards the church, her eyes glassed over. She looked up at me with tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

I stood in front of her trying to decipher the look in her eyes, but I couldn't. She kept moving her eyes around, clearly trying to not cry again. I cupped her face with my hands, and brushed away the tears that had begun to fall with my thumbs.

"Clare, what's wrong? Talk to me please?" I pleaded with her. I couldn't lose her. I refused to let her walk away without at least an explanation.

"They're gone," she whispered. I just stood there confused. Who was gone?

"Who's gone, Clare?" She looked up into my eyes, hers filled with tears. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she looked towards the ground. She took a deep breath and held back a sob.

"My parents! They're not here. They couldn't even be civil towards each other for one day – for me. I mean, I know they disapproved of my engagement, but I didn't expect them to show up, fight, and then leave before the ceremony. Darcy's absence I can understand. But honestly, I just wish at least one person were here from my family. I can't marry you knowing no one in my family wants to give me away."

I immediately wrapped my arms around Clare's shoulders and embraced her, mostly because I felt horrible that her parents left her wedding, but partially because I had to hide the smile on my face knowing that Darcy was in fact inside the church. Recomposing myself, I released Clare, and slid my hands down her arms until I held her hands in mine.

"My dad can give you away, if you'd like?" Eli offered, but Clare refused.

"No, I'm sorry, but I want someone from my family," she paused, taking in a deep breath and holding it before speaking. "Would you be totally mad if we postpone? I want to marry you, but.."

"Its fine, Clare," I said, cutting her off. "Come inside, and wait in the lobby for me. I'll go tell Bullfrog so that he can make the announcement so that you don't have to face everyone? Is that okay?"

Clare wrapped her arms around her torso and nodded, holding back sobs. I wrapped my left arm around her and slowly walked her back up the steps to the church. As I opened the door, we could hear the faint voices of Adam, Alli, CeCe, and Bullfrog trying to sing a round with the wedding guests.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Clare nodded in response, her gaze fixed on the floor.

"I love you," she said softly to herself thinking I couldn't hear her, but of course, I did.

"I love you, Blue Eyes." Her head snapped up and gave me a faint smile as I opened the doors to the sanctuary. The singing automatically stopped as I entered the room, and all eyes fixed on me. I shut the doors behind me, and quickly walked up the aisle.

"Where's Clare!" Alli asked almost immediately.

"Looking for you," I stated, pointing to Darcy, placing my fingers over my lips telling her to not yell.

"Wait, she knows I'm here? I thought you weren't going to tell her!" Darcy whisper yelled.

"I didn't. She knows your parents aren't here and she doesn't want to get married when no one in her family can give her away. She thinks I'm talking to my dad right now so he can make an announcement about postponing the wedding," I smirked.

"I'll be happy to give her away! Plus, maybe this way she won't literally run to the altar just to hug me," she retorted with a smile.

**Clare's POV**

As I stood there waiting for Eli, I couldn't help but notice that my flowers were no longer on the floor, but on a table in between the doors. I walked over and picked them up, bringing them to my nose and taking a huge whiff. As I brought the flowers away from my face, I thought about how I hated that I was postponing the wedding. I knew Eli was disappointed, and Alli would be, too. I hated thinking that I was going to be going back to the house that I'd grown up in instead of to the airport with Eli to go on our honey moon.

I hate how my beliefs screwed everything up. I hate how my parents screwed everything up. I hate how Darcy is in Africa when I need my sister the most.

Suddenly the door opened, and Eli walked out. "Hey Clare? Someone wants to talk to you before we go. Is that okay?"

I sighed. "Tell Alli I'll just call her later? I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"It isn't Alli," Eli smirked.

"Well who else would it –" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Darcy!" I yelled as I ran over to her and jumped and threw my arms around her. I started crying again, but this time, because I was so happy to see someone in my family here. I pulled away from her, wiping my eyes. "Wait, but how did you get here? You said you couldn't afford it."

"It was part of my parents wedding gift to you," Eli said. "I helped pay for some of it, but they paid a good portion of it."

I turned to Eli. "But how did you plan it? The only time you ever spoke to her was when I was around, and clearly you didn't then. And how did you get her the same bridesmaid dress?" So many questions flooded my mind.

"Alli's 'bachelorette' planning," Darcy chimed in. I turned back to Darcy, still unable to comprehend that she was here. I hadn't seen her in years, and that feeling overwhelmed me, and I tightly embraced her once again.

"Now Clare," Eli piped up as I pulled away from Darcy, "if you still want to postpone the wedding, that's okay, but Darcy would love to walk you down the aisle if you want?"

I eagerly nodded my head. I hated that my parents weren't here, but they never approved of Eli to begin with, so as much as I hated that they weren't here, I would be okay with it. Besides, they'd eventually regret it, right? I turned so I was standing next to Darcy, and giggled.

"So since you have the same dress as Alli, does that mean you're a bridesmaid? Who would be the groomsman to even out the wedding?" I questioned. I hated when things weren't symmetrical, and Eli knew that. As if on cue, Eli kissed me on the cheek, winked at me, and walked back into the sanctuary.

"Eli asked Peter for me. He knew that you'd be unhappy if it weren't even, so I got to pick who I wanted," Darcy smiled as she spoke, once Eli was gone.

"Peter's here, too?" I got so excited. Out of all of Darcy's ex boyfriends, Peter was my favorite. I thought about inviting him to the wedding, but figured it would've been awkward, so I didn't.

"Yup. And I guess it was awkward asking someone to a wedding for someone else. Alli laughed so hard when she told me about it," she laughed, recalling the memory.

"You're the best sister ever. You know that, right?" I whispered as I leaned my head onto her shoulder.

"Not as amazing as the man you're about to marry," she whispered right back.

**Please review? They make Mollie so happy and she beams as she tells me about each one. I can't thank you guys enough for making her truly smile even though she's so sick. To see her so excited about something so small makes me fall in love with her even more. You guys are amazing :)**


	6. IMPORTANT: UPDATE ON MOLLIE

Hey again. Kyle here. Sorry this isn't an update, but Mollie hasn't been able to write much lately. I figured I'd give you an update on her to let you know why.

She is still in the hospital. She had a severe allergic reaction to a medication she was given and then they had to heavily sedate her for a few days. The feeding tube was removed yesterday and she's now eating solid foods but in extremely small quantities, but that's a huge step at this point. But she's getting there and that's all that matters.

They found out what was wrong with her though, so they were finally able to treat her. She had a tapeworm. Then on top of that, the anxiety attacks that she was having in turn made her stress out like crazy which in turn gave her an ulcer. As soon as she gets her strength back, she'll be able to finally go home.

I also wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and sending her well wishes. Honestly, you should see her face when she wakes up to them. I swear they help her have the motivation to get better. She's been down because of everything that has happened and I'm sure she's mentally and emotionally exhausted at this point, but every bit of good energy that she has, she's writing in her notebook. Right now it's slow going but I think it's the only thing keeping her sane at this point since she hasn't even been outside in over a month.

She also has briefly mentioned a story idea floating around in her head. All I know is that she's thinking of calling it "Vindictive".

Once again, thank you guys for all of your support and patience throughout Mollie's illness. It means a lot. We almost lost her, but we're now on the road to recovery!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all. Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I appreciate the patience you've all had with me =). I'm finally out of the hospital, and have been for the past three weeks, but I had a TON of stuff to do before I could even think about finishing this chapter. I do also have a few cool new scars! Maybe I can make up some cool story as to how I got them instead of the truth, cause to be honest, the truth full out sucked. Honestly though, I probably should've been on House. Haha! Medical mystery am I..**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

Before the wedding took place, Alli insisted on fixing my makeup. Initially, I told her that I didn't care what I looked like, but then she reminded me of the pictures. And the video of the ceremony. I didn't even realize how bad I appeared before I looked at myself in the mirror. Mascara was streaked down my face, the skin around my eyes was splotchy red, and my hair was no longer perfect.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked like a drowned rat?" I shrieked to Alli and Darcy. "And to think that I said that I didn't care what I looked like. I'd be mortified if anyone saw me get married like this!"

"On the bright side, Eli's still willing to marry you. That's dedication right there!" Alli grinned.

"….Thanks Alli. I can always count on you," I glared at her by use of the mirror, while Darcy laughed to herself as she worked on fixing the curls in my hair.

"I'm sorry! But right now, it's true. I'm not even sure I can really fix this in fifteen minutes. I can get the mascara off of your face, but your eyes may still be a little puffy and red, but hopefully they won't be by the pictures!" Alli squealed as she climbed on me and straddled my lap.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked out of surprise. "Is there a reason you need to be one inch away from my face?"

"You want me to try and make you as pretty as possible, right Clare-bear?" she threatened. I glared back at her for using the nickname I hate the most in order to get what she wanted. "That's what I thought, now shut your damn eyes!"

"Fine. Just don't kiss me. You're my best friend and I love you, but not like that," I said, giving in to Alli.

"Oh hush woman! I can't concentrate with you babbling on!" Alli took a wet washcloth and scrubbed my face in her attempt to get my old makeup off my cheeks. I scrunched my face up in pain from the amount of pressure she was using. "Relax Clare. I'm not skinning your face."

"You sure about that..?" I muttered under my breath, but with the smack I received on my left shoulder, I knew that Alli had heard my comment.

"You two provide possibly the best entertainment I've seen in a long time," Darcy laughed as I rubbed my shoulder.

"Even more than the 'Rise and Shine' round Adam and I tried with the guests?" Alli doubted.

"Hey, I said possibly. That was pretty entertaining," Darcy snickered.

"Really Alli? Of all the songs that you could have chosen, you chose that?" I looked at her with disbelief.

"Hey, it was either that or _Down by the Bay_ like Adam wanted. I won by pulling the religion card! Plus, I hate that song. Now seriously Clare, close your eyes. Unless you want eyeliner in your pupil, cause that can be arranged as well."

**Eli's POV**

After I got the signal from Alli that we were ready to start up with the wedding again, I cued the organist. The flower girl I had picked out while Clare was getting her makeup redone started on the inside of the door so that Clare wouldn't know. She didn't know anyone young enough to be a flower girl, even though she really wanted one. This way, it was a surprise. I had told Alli, just incase Clare questioned Alli's wait at the beginning of the music.

Eventually, Alli had made it down to the altar, and Clare rounded the corner with Darcy on her arm. Once she saw the flower petals on the floor, and the little girl standing next to Alli, I could tell she was trying her hardest not to bawl her eyes out with happiness right there.

As she walked down the aisle, I couldn't help but look her up and down. I had already seen her in her wedding dress, but it didn't stop me from wanting her all to myself right then. Once she made it to the altar, Darcy kissed her on the cheek, and whispered that she loved her in Clare's ear. I took Clare's hand in mine, and whispered, "Glad you didn't run out on me, Blue Eyes."

"Why would I? Everyone I need and everything I want is right here," she grinned back at me. "I love you."

"I love you, Clare."

–**-After the Ceremony and Reception—**

**Clare's POV**

"I can't believe you're married!" Alli squealed, yet again as she squeezed the breath right out of me.

"Well I won't be for very long if you kill me before I even have a chance to celebrate!" I over exaggeratingly gasped for air.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited for you! OH! Are you sure you're prepared? You know, it'll hurt. And you'll get pregnant if you're not protected. And then you'll die."

"Excuse me?" I folded my arms and glared at her. "Now is not the time to reference Mean Girls. I'm scared enough as it is. I'm not experienced and Eli is and I don't want to disappoint him.

"Clare, he's not going to be disappointed. He'll take care of you and make it unforgettable. He loves you more than you could possibly even begin to imagine, and I'm sure getting _all_ of you makes him just as nervous."

I knew Alli was telling the truth, but it was hard to imagine someone as confident as Eli being nervous about tonight.

**Eli's POV**

"You excited man? You finally get to deflower Clare tonight!" Adam stated with excitement.

"Seriously Adam? I'm more excited to spend the rest of my life with her. That's all I really want. Being able to have sex with her now is just an added bonus," I retorted.

"Well I know you're excited that you're married to her. That's a no brainer. You should have seen yourself these past few weeks. You'd stare off into space and stupidly grin to yourself after a few minutes."

"How'd you know I wasn't just enjoying whatever story you were telling me?" I questioned.

"Aww, so I could have worn nothing but a speedo with a huge flower on the ass to your wedding? Thanks a lot for telling me now. _AFTER_ the wedding. I totally would have done it, too." I stared at Adam with disgust.

"Really Adam? You'd really burn all the eyes of the guests, and most importantly, me? I'd like to see my beautiful bride, thank you." I shook my head trying to get the image out of my mind. "Although, I'm pretty sure you just burned my brain."

"Told you you were zoning out on me!" Adam victoriously yelled as he pointed a finger at me.

"Yeah, yeah. So sue me. I was excited. I still am." I sheepishly grinned to myself remembering that Clare is now officially my wife.

_Wife_. That would never get old.

"Well, have you planned it all out?" Adam asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Planned what all out?" I responded slightly confused.

"You know! How you're going to make tonight all romantic for Clare. It is her first time you know. She's going to be scared."

"She's not the only one who's scared. I may not be a virgin, but nothing scares me more than what's expected of me tonight. She knows I have experience. I just want to live up to her expectations. I don't want her to regret waiting for this." The last sentence I spoke was quiet and more of a note to myself. I don't want to hurt her, but I know I will. I don't want to get caught up in the moment, but I probably will.

"Eli, I know you, and I know Clare. She's not going to regret waiting, especially since it's you." Adam tried to reason with me, but it didn't stop my palms from sweating and my body from slightly shaking.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I, Eli Goldsworthy, was petrified.

"Ah! Here she comes!" Adam nudged Eli in the ribcage.

"Ow! Geez man, break my ribs why don't you?" I hissed. I watched as Clare walked over to me, a smile plastered onto her face.

"Ready to go?" she asked, but Eli noticed the hesitation in her voice. He looked over at Adam, who eventually took the hint to leave and congratulated the couple once more before heading out of the reception hall.

"What's wrong, Blue Eyes?" Eli asked, worried at what the answer would be. Did she regret marrying me? Especially without her parents here?

Clare looked down at the floor for a second before responding, "Just nervous for tonight, that's all. I know, it's stupid. It's not that I'm not ready, because I am, but it's just that Alli was telling me these things, and –"

"I'm nervous, too." I quickly cut her off. After I said it, she looked into my eyes and smiled a shy smile.

"Really? But why? You're the one with experience." She looked at me as if I were crazy to be nervous. I sat down on a nearby chair, and Clare followed and sat down on the chair next to me. I looked over at her and took her hands in mine.

"I don't want you to regret it," I replied, quietly. "Today was and still is your day, and it's supposed to be the one of the best days of your life. I don't want you to be disappointed. It's already been somewhat tainted because of what happened earlier today."

"Eli, I'm not scared I'm going to be disappointed. I'm scared because after this, I'm going to have nothing else to give you. I know it's going to hurt and I know I may feel emotional afterward, but all of that I can handle. I just hate the idea that I'll have nothing else to give you afterward."

"You're not 'giving yourself to me' Clare. Well, I mean, technically you are, but I don't see it as taking anything from you. As long as you love me as much as I love you, that's all I'll ever ask from you," I responded. I lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"You know, I may have just had the most rollercoaster wedding day, but you know what?" she asked looking into my eyes while smiling her beautiful smile.

"What?"

"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day."

* * *

**Anyway, this was the final chapter. I was going to split this into two, but I know I lost viewers with my absence and I have another story swirling around in my head (with random chapters written.. weird), so I figured, WHY NOT? And before I forget! Kyle says "hi" =) I know how much you guys have appreciated him. He didn't know that I even went on here, so imagine his surprise when I had him update for me the first time! Explaining to him what to do over the phone was pretty entertaining though. Honestly should've taken a video of it and put it up on youtube for you guys. It literally took about an hour. I have no idea how he did it without me!**

**Anyway! Enough babble from me! Please review and let me know what you all thought of the story! I appreciate the feedback in knowing what you all think =) I'm also hoping that this chapter was better than the last few? I'm not hopped up on medication so I like to think that it was..**


End file.
